This invention relates in general to packaging of dinnerware and like fragile items, and more particularly, this invention relates to an efficient corrogated cardboard carton which is used to safely and securely package for shipment several items of fragile dinnerware, especially dinnerware made of ironstone or a similar type of ceramic material.
This invention is primarily concerned with packaging a multi-piece place setting of dinnerware, which multi-piece place setting is typically transported by a common carrier to the consumer or ultimate user of the dinnerware. Thus, it is important that the dinnerware articles packaged within the container are properly packaged and secured to prevent breakage of such articles during the shipping process.
In the past, multi-piece place settings of dinnerware were shipped in generally rectangular cartons of a uniform depth. Typically, each item of dinnerware was individually wrapped with foam sheeting and positioned within the cardboard container. For example, with respect to a three-piece a dinner plate would be positioned in the bottom of the container, a coffee cup saucer would be positioned on top of the dinnerplate, and a coffee cup would be positioned on top of the coffee cup saucer. Next, so-called bubble-packing, or like material, was inserted into the box to fill the larger voids within the box around the items of dinnerware placed in the box. The bubble-packing was inserted into the box to restrict the movement of the dinnerware items packaged in the box in order to reduce or eliminate breakage of the dinnerware items.
In other cases, a common method of packing known as "blister packing" was used in order to securely hold the articles within the container. However, the technique of blister packaging required specialized equipment to vacuum form a layer of thin polyethylene over each dinnerware item prior to insertion into the carton. This was an additional packaging step and greatly increased the cost of packaging dinnerware of this type.
Moreover, in the past, in order to insure that cartons of this type were properly sealed, the end flaps of the cartons were required to be secured by the use of adhesives. The use of adhesives in constructing cardboard packaging of this type is particularly undesirable, not only because external glue dispensing equipment must be utilized, but also the cartons themselves must be permitted to rest for a period of time after the application of adhesive in order for the adhesive to properly set. The required resting period for glued cartons of this type was an undesirable extra step which added additional cost to carton assembly by significantly increasing the amount of actual time necessary to properly package dinnerware items of this type.
Since multi-piece place settings of dinnerware are individually packaged in separate cardboard containers, a shipment of dinnerware to a purchaser would involve several cartons of multi-piece place settings of dinnerware. Thus, the size of the box, i.e., the volume that the container occupied, is significant for purposes of shipping products of this type. It is desirable to have as small a size box as possible while insuring that the dinnerware is properly packaged within the container to prevent breakage of such dinnerware during shipment.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems presented by the prior art by providing a specially configured corrugated cardboard carton for packaging multi-piece dinnerware sets, including for example a dinnerware plate, coffee cup and a coffee cup saucer. In the carton configuration of the present invention, the dinnerplate is positioned in an upright position in the bottom of the carton and the cup and saucer dinnerware pieces are each positioned directly on the top surface of the larger dinnerplate, side by side. In order to efficiently accomodate such an arrangement of articles, the design of the carton of the present invention is a generally rectangular carton with an upper offset portion forming an "L-shaped design". The dinnerplate and saucer are positioned within the carton and the coffee cup is positioned in the offset or upper portion of the carton.
As a result of this design, the cartons are capable of being stacked in a nested relation on top of one another, such that two cartons will essentially interfit together to form a unitary rectangular shaped box occupying the volume of approximately one and one-half times the volume of the prior art rectangular containers, but instead containing two three piece dinnerware sets, as opposed to the one three-piece dinnerware set contained in the prior art container. This unique design not only is economical in that less cardboard material is used in forming the carton, but also results in a substantial savings in shipping costs due to the greatly reduced volume of space needed in connection with shipping. Further, it also reduces the amount of floor or shelf space necessary in a retail outlet to display cartons of this type.
The carton of the present invention can also be used to package four or five piece place settings of dinnerware. The additional pieces can be positioned on top of the coffee cup saucer.
Additionally, this invention includes a central locking tab and center support flap which not only holds the saucer in place within the carton, but also prevents the saucer (or other pieces positioned on the saucer) from directly contacting the coffee cup which further reduces the possibility of breakage of the products within the container. Further, when the dinnerware articles are packaged within the container, and the carton is fully assembled, it is not possible to reopen the carton itself without destroying the carton itself.
In view of the fact that the carton of the present invention does not use adhesives in connection with sealing the flaps of the carton, it is especially desirable that the carton cannot be opened without destroying the structural integrity of the carton. Typically, in retail stores merchandise is often left relatively unattended and customers are generally free to open packages, to view the contents of the package, and thus possibly subject the contents to breakage. This feature makes it relatively difficult for the carton to be opened in the store, but allows the customer to open the carton at home with the aid of a sharp knife.
Further, the carton is dimensioned such that each of the dinnerware items packaged within the carton are held in a rigid relation with respect to the carton, thus preventing movement and possible breakage during shipment. Additionally, the items in the carton are wrapped with a foam sheeting, or like material, which is placed between the dinner plate, cup and saucer. The foam sheeting, coupled with the dimensions of the carton corresponding to the various dimensions of the items of dinnerware, creates a tight fitting package such that upon rapid movement or shaking of the carton, no contact occurs between the various pieces of dinnerware packaged in the carton. This further minimizes the chance for breakage of the dinnerware items packaged within the carton.